Melina and John Morrison Storyline
by TeamEdwardfan94
Summary: Old sparks flame,new rivalries emerge and love gets stronger. Romance/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Melina and Mickie are talking backstage, "Mickie...John and I broke up almost 3 years ago." Mickie, "you are talking about John Morrison right?' Melina, "Well duh?!...Who else would I be talking about John Cena!?" Mickie, "Yea,(looks relieved )" Melina, "I haven't seen him in like 2 years. And the only times I have seen him I have seen him is on ECW and in the hall sometimes but never say anything. Mickie, "Well then why don't you talk to him?" Melina, "Because...I don't like him like that anymore, DUH?!" Mickie, 'Please, Melina come on everyone in the locker room knows you like him. The only person who doesn't know you like him is him. So why don't you tell him you like him?" Melina, "I can't! I'm to nervous...can you..." Mickie, "NO, NO, NO absolutely not!...I am not going to talk to John for you!" Melina, "How did you know I was going to ask you that?" Mickie, "Because, Melina, I know you like that." Melina, "Mickie, Please?" Mickie, "Ugh, Fine! But you owe me!" Melina, "Thank you! (Smiles while Mickie walks away)." END  
**Later on...**  
Melina and Mickie have a match against Jillian and Beth Phoenix. During the match, John Morrison came out to watch the match. Melina was winning the match but she saw John and got distracted, Beth got the roll-up on Melina and won the match. Melina saw John smiled; John got nervous and walked away.  
Backstage  
John Morrison was walking to the locker room, "Ugh, I was so stupid." John Cena,"Hey John you ok?" John M.,"No! I went to watch Melina's match and I was gonna ask her to go out with me but I chickened out!" John C. "Well don't I ask Melina for you?" John M. "You would? Aw thanks man!" They both walk away.  
**Later on...**  
Mickie is going to talk to Jon M. and John c. s going to talk to Melina. They bump into each other in the hallway Mickie, "Oh, sorry... (She looks up)John!" J.C., "Hi Mickie! Where are you going?" Mickie, "To talk to John." John, "But I'm right here. DUH!" Mickie, "I mean John Morrison! Wait...where are you going?" John," Well I'm not supposed to tell you but, John still has feeling for Melina and I'm going to go tell Melina!" Mickie, "Yea I know well good luck!" They both walk away. John M. hears a knock at the door, "Mickie why are you here?" Mickie," Ummm...I came here to umm...talk to you about...Melina!" J.M., "Melina! ...uh I mean Melina?" Mickie, "Yea umm...do you remember when you two used to go out? Well umm... Melina!" John M. "Where?!" Mickie,"...So you do like her?!" John M., "No! What are you talking about...Yea! But I can't help it she just...I can't explain it...I love her! But I don't know how to get her back" Mickie, "Well I have the perfect idea!"  
**Later on**  
"Hey Melina?" Melina,"(turns around) John! Oh, wrong John." J.C., "Yea anyway I came here to talk to you about you know who (in a whisper voice) Melina. " "Who!?" J.C., "You know..." Melina, "WHO!?" J.C.,"JOHN MORRISON!" Melina, "Why didn't you just say that then?" J.C.,"I tried ugh whatever anyway he likes you!" Melina,"(gasp) He does!" J.C. "Yea! I was trying to tell you but you wouldn't listen!" Melina, "Then why didn't you just tell me to shut up?" J.C. "Yea, right! Like I would tell you to shut up! You think I want to get a split-leg drop from you...actually...no, no I love Mickie! Ok but I have the perfect way to get you two back together." END SEGMENT


	2. Chapter 2

**Melina and John Morrison Storyline **

**Chapter 2**

**Next Week**

There is a room with a table, candles, and dinner plates. There were 2 doors on each side. Melina came through with a blue fitted dress. John Morrison came in with black pants and a jacket with no top. Melina was the first to talk, "…Hi (smiling)." John, "…Hi (smiling)" John came behind Melina's chair and said, "Allow me." Melina, "Thank you (sat down)." John sat down. They started to talk about old times. The whole time John Cena and Mickie were listening on the door, Mickie, "Yes! It worked, I can't believe it!" John Cena, "I know the next Mr. and Mrs. Morrison." **END SEGMENT**

**Later on…**

Melina and John M. were still having dinner when suddenly, just when John M. and Melina were about to kiss, when someone rammed through the door and hit  
John Morrison in the head with a kandostick. This person had on a mask and all black. After he hit John M. he ran away, John was on the floor knocked out cold! Melina wac checking on John M. When Mickie and John Cena came into see what happened, Melina was crying, Mickie, "Mel calm down and tell me what happened." Melina, "Someone came in here and hit John with a kandostick and now…" Mickie, "Its ok Melina he'll be fine." John C. went to go get some help. Melina was crying over John, "John please wake up?! Please! PLEASE!" **END SEGMENT**

**Next Week**

John C., Mickie and Melina came out to the ring. Melina explains to everyone what happened, "Last week, I was on a date with my ex-boyfriend John Morrison. While having that date, some stupid, person came and…(she starts tearing up) gave John a conciousion. John is going to be out of action for 4 to 6 weeks and hopefully will be returning sooner than later.(she starts to cry. Wipes her tears and gets a mean look on her face) When I find the person that did this to him, I'm going to take all of my anger, pain and frustrations out on them!" While she is talking the masked man comes out, only this time they hit…JOHN CENA! Mickie, "JOHN! NO!" Mickie tries to chase them out but Melina holds her back. Officals came out to help John. Mickie is down trying to wake John, "John, wake up! Help him please!" They have to stretcher John out of the arena. **END SEGMENT**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WEEK? WILL MORRISON AND CENA COME BACK? WHAT IS LEFT OF MORRISON AND MELINA'S RELATIONSHIP? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**SPANKS AND KISSES!;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melina and John Morrison Storyline **

**Chapter 3**

**Next Week**

Melina and Mickie come out to the ring mad, scared and sad. Mickie,"Alright! Who did it?!...Huh?! Who did this to them who ever the masked person is came out so I can beat their ass! If its Chris Jericho I swear I will do so much more than just that. Because I've been through too much with him already! He ruined my wedding and not only that but…" 'BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!' Chris Jericho music plays and walks to the ring, with mic I hand, "What in your right mind makes you think I did it?" Mickie, "Well, lets see, ummm…. You kidnapped me, you tied me to a chair, you almost broke my face, you turned my idol against me, took me away from my husband and not only that, BUT YOU RUINED MY WEDDING!" Chris, "Ok first of all, Mickie..why would I do that. I'm done with you and John. I deserve respect from the both of you because I left you alone!" Mickie, "Ok anyway,…whoever the masked man is come out…NOW!" They all stare at the stage, but the masked person comes from behind. Chris leaves the ring, they look behind them. The person unmasked himself and Mickie and Melina are shocked. Mickie, "JOEY?!" Joey, "Yeah Mickie its me." Melina just starts to tear up, "Why?" Joey, "Melina, you think I like sitting at home, watching you and John going ga-ga eyes for each other again?" Melina, "But Joey why?" Joey, "Because when were MNM and you and John were not together…I liked you and I told him that. All of a sudden, here he comes, stealing the spotlight once again, and he got to you before I could!" Melina, "Joey, MNM broke up 3 years ago! And you tell me this now! Plus if you were feeling this why didn't you call me or better yet why didn't you tell me yourself instead of telling John?" Joey, "I don't know, I wanted to, but you looked so happy with John and I felt left out. And I didn't want to see you unhappy." Mickie, "So why did you hit my John then?" Joey, "Because I still have feelings for you to Mickie." Mickie, "Oh my god, Joey! We were together for 7 years! When I was through with you, I was through!" Melina, "You know what Joey, Im sick of your crap!" They both leave with Joey still in the ring. **END SEGMENT**

**Next Week**

JM and JC are secretly looking for Melina and Mickie. They find them and came behind them and blindfolded them with their hands. Mickie, "Melina, who is this?" Melina, " Well its not me." They feel to see who it is and remove their hands, they turn around and scream. Mickie and Melina, "OH MY GOD!" Mickie jumps into John's arms and they start to kiss. Melina hugs JM and then they look into each others' eyes and they finally kiss! Melina, "Wait! (she stops kissing him)" JM, "What?! Does my breath stink because I didn't plan for this to happen?" Melina, "No your breath is fine. But you'll never believe who came back." Both Johns, "Who?" Mickie and Melina, " Joey Mercury." JC and JM start to laugh JM, "Yeah right! Joey left 2 years ago." Melina, " Yeah but hes back. He is the one who has been attacking who guys." JC, "Yeah ok." They hear a knock on the door. JM opens it, "Joey?" Joey, "Yeah its really me!" JM, "Wow, they weren't lying." Joey tries to hit John but he misses and walks right into JC fist. Officals come in and break it up but before they could, Joey gets a chair and accidentally hits both Mickie and Melina. JC, "What the f…!" He takes Joey's head and rams it into a locker and then again into the wall. Joey is busted wide open! JM and JC try to beat up Joey but hes knocked out. Officals finally come to check on Mickie and Melina, and are both rushed to the hospital.** END SEGMENT**

**Next Week**

Both Johns come out to talk about Melina and Mickie's conditions. JC, "Last week our girlfriends…well, my wife, his girlfriend, were involved in a accident." JM, " Joey hit the both of them and knocked them out cold! Joey, when I find you I swear to god…" JC, "John, calm down, man…" JM, "I can't! The one chance I finally get to be with Melina again and he goes and ruins it! He ruins everything! I hate him! How in the world do you go from living with Mickie, to liking Melina and the liking the both of them! That's some bull…" JC, "Wait, wait, wait a minute, Mickie and Joey lived together?" JM, "Yes, for 7 years." JC, " Wait, how do you know?" JM, "Joey tells me everything!" JC, "Wait you do me past tense right?" JM, " Yes John." JC, "Ok good because Mickie and I live together now." JM,"I know John!" JC,"Ok then why does Joey like Melina then?' JM, "OH MY GOD!" They start arguing and then Mickie and Melina appear on the screen behind them. They yell the guys' names at the same time, "John…John…JOHN!" Both Johns look up, "What?!" and smile. Mickie, "Hey babe!" JC, "OH my gosh! Mickie your ok." Mickie, "Yeah I'm ok, what did you think I was dead?" JC, "No of course not I just thought you were to hurt to talk…" Mickie, "No! I have to much heart and soul to be laying on my back…well except for in bed.(winks at JC)" Melina, "Hi baby! I miss you." JM, "Hi and I miss you too. I hope you didn't see me blow up like that?" Melina, "Yeah I did…but its ok. I know why your upset its because you love and care for me." JM, "And plus, I love you!" Melina, "You do? I love you too John!(blows a kiss at him)" Mickie, "And with all this lovey dovey stuff going on we have a surprise. So close your eyes." So they close their eyes. Some people come to the ring with chairs and tell them to sit down. All of a sudden some music starts to play. Mickie and Melina walk out with robes on and their all dolled up. They walk down to the ring, take of their robes and have on lingerie. They tell the guys to open their eyes and they are shocked, happy and surprised. Mickie and Melina give them a show they will never forget. NO DETAILS(SHHH!)

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! THE MORE THE REVIEWS, THE QUICKER THE UPDATE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! SPANKS AND KISSES! SHOW THE SUPPORT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Melina and John Morrison Storyline **

**Chapter 4**

**Next Week**

John and…John are found backstage talking about last week. When Trish and Torrie walk in, Trish, "Hey guys, what are you doing?" J.C., "Nothing,but you 2 shouldn't be here." Torrie, "Why not?" J.M., "Because I have a girlfriend." J.C., "Yeah, and I'm married." Trish, "Well, I mean, you like them?...Because I thought for a fact that you liked blondes,Cena." Torrie, "And besides, they never have to know." But they did know Mickie and Melina we're standing by the door. Trish, "Well we want you to know a little something…" They whisper it into their ears and then walk away. **END SEGMENT**

**Later on…**

Melina and Mickie are talking and then J.M. and J.C. come in, J.C. "Heyyyyy baby!" Mickie gives John a mean look, "What?!" Mickie storms off. J.C., "Baby, come back!" and he follows her. J.M., "What's her problem? Anyway,…hey!(tries to kiss her but pushes him away) What's wrong?" Melina, "…Don't talk to me." And she walks away. J.M., "Mel! Baby! Come back!" and follows her to. **END SEGMENT**

**Later on…**

Both Johns come out with flowers and they grab mics, J.C., " Ok, so, John and I have thought about and we know what we did. But in our defense it wasn't our fault. You see…" Mickie's music hits and both her and Melina come out. They walk out with a scowl on their faces. J.C., "Mickie, baby, I know what your thinking, but it wasn't our fault, they came on to us…" Mickie stops him, "Roll it!" On the screen was security camera footage of Morrison, Cena , Trish and Torrie…in THEIR lockeroom! The footage showed Morrison and Cena backstage with Torrie and first they were just talking but then it was getting a little to hot for everyone to the video, ended Mickie's eyes were filled with tears. Cena, "Mickie I can explain…" She snatches the mic away, "No, you can't John! You know why? 'Cuz there's your proof right there, in black and white…On our wedding day, you promised me that you would never, ever hurt me and look…here we are, John! I thought you loved me but instead you deceived me!...I'm outta here!" Mickie leaves. Morrison is just disappointed in himself and Melina just walks away. **END SEGMENT**

**Next Week**

Mickie and Melina had locked themselves in the diva's lockeroom. So Morrison and Cena finally decide they want to apologize. They stand by the door and for almost, what seems like forever. Mickie and Melina finally hear the knocking stop. So they decide to open the door. Mickie sits by Cena and Melina by Morrison, Mickie, "This is the same pain I felt when I heard you getting heated with Torrie and Trish." Melina, "Same here. John I didn't like hearing you in there with another woman, that little…" Mickie, "Ok Melina we get it. Anyway if we're gonna make this work respect me and my authority." Cena, "Ok I promise not to look, touch, or think about another woman..other than you." They kiss. Morrrison, "What he said!" Cena, "And to show that we are sorry, we have a surprise for you 2 lucky girls!" Morrison, "Yeah follow us!" They all 4 get up and go down the hall.** END SEGMENT**

**Later on…**

Morrison and Cena bring Mickie and Melina into a room. The room is set up with rose pedals leading from the door to a pair of set up tables, lightly decorated with candles and the lights turned to a dim setting. There seem to be plates on the table but nothing on them, Mickie, "Where's the food?" Cena, "We're not eating." Melina, "What do you mean?" Morrison, "This is pay back from a couple of weeks ago…" The guys sit in the chairs and the girls finally get where this is heading. Opps! NO DETAIS!

**In the hallway**

Randy Orton is talking on his cell phone to someone, "You ready?...Good 'cuz we're going right now."

**Back in to the MJ's (cute nickname,huh?)**

Some people come in the room with all black on. Mickie, "Excuse me this is a private room, so please leave. Thank you," All of sudden the 2 people start to attack all 4 of the leaving with all 4 bodies lying on the floor, knocked out cold…**END SEGMENT**

**SO HOW WAS IT? DID YOU ENJOY IT? HOPE YOU DID! ****PRESS THAT GREEN BUTTON, THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATE****!teLL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHO OU THINK IS THE MYSTERY 2?! SPANKS & KISSES TO ALL MY FANS! LOVE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melina and John Morrison Storyline**

**Chapter 5**

**Next Week**

Mickie is backstage banging on Stephanie Mc. Door, "Stephanie, open the door!" Steph, "What?!" Mickie, "I want to know who did it!" Steph, "Who did what?!" Mickie, "Who ruined my date with my husband?!" Steph, "I don't know! Nobody knows! They were wearing masks and all black. We don't even know if they were men or women!" Mickie, "Well when you do find out, come find me, because I'm going to handle it indefinatley!" Steph, "No your not! You won't do anything! I'll handle it! I've been through to much with you Mickie and its about to stop right now!" She slams the door in Mickie's face. Mickie screams and storms off. **END SEGMENT**

**Later on…**

Mickie is looking for Melina. She finds her in John Morrison's locker room but can only hear her. She knocks, "Melina…Melina open up." Melina opens the door, "Whoa! What happened to you?" Melina, "Nothing, look, can we hurry this up I'm in the middle of something." Mickie, "Wait, is John in there?" Melina, "(she shuts the door behind her) It doesn't matter! Look, what?!" Mickie(talking at super fast speed), "Ok I went to Stephanie's office to ask her if she knew who attacked us last week and she said no. So I said when you find out sleep me so I can handle it and she said also said no and so I got mad. So…" J.C., "Hey babe." M.J., "Hey." She kisses him, then stops and starts to kiss him again. Melina, "Mickie…Mickie…(hits her)MICKIE!" Mickie, "Oh, sorry, see you later…ok anyway, so we really to find out who did it because I'm tired of everyone ruining me and John's time." Melina, "Ok, well..bye!" She goes back in the room and closes the door.

**END SEGMENT**

**Next Week'**

Stephanie comes out and grabs a mic and says, "Last week, you probably saw Mickie come to my office and try to get some information on her attackers from the week before. You also probably think I ignored her. I did not because I want to find out for myself. The reason being is because this has going on for far to long and its about to stop. I have found some information from somebody and I want to tell the MJ's so come on out." Mickie, John, John and Melina come out. Stephanie, "Someone has come to me and told me who they think did it so… Randy Orton, Beth Phoenix, Trish Stratus and Joey Mercury come out here right now!" Randy comes out with everyone following behind him. Randy, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Why you think I did it when you got Ms. Glamazon, Miss Usedtobe and the wannabe Mr. James and little miss Mexicana! How do I fall in here anyway?" Stephanie, "Because Mr. Orton. I know you would do anything to hurt John Cena to become the World Heavyweight Champion." Randy, "First of all I am the legend killer, not the 'I'm a wannabe' killer." Stephanie, "Even if all of that is true John Cena is a legend in the making. Plus, you would be stupid enough to hurt him." Beth, "Now, how do I fall into this?" Steph., "Because…" Mickie interrupts, "Because I'm the Women's Champion! (she holds up the belt) And I know you would do anything to get your hands on it." Steph. "Exactly! Now, we're gonna settle this so at No Mercy, it will be a 8-man intergender ECW hardcore match." Beth, "Wait! How do you know for sure we did it?" Steph., "Because we had a witness and they had video evidence! Now get ready because you only have 2 weeks!"

**End segment**

**SO WHAT DID YOU? SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG UPDATE, BEEN PILED UP WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF SO… ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE! AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IT'S A TWILIGHT/WRESTLING CROSSOVER ITS REALLY GOOD SO CHECK IT OUT! SPANKS AND KISSES TO ALL MY FANS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Melina and John Morrison Storyline**

**Chapter 6**

**Next week**

The MJ's are talking backstage. Then all of a sudden Beth, Randy, Trish and Joey show up. Trish, "Oh look if it isn't the love birds. Too bad John didn't know Mickie was a lesbian obsessed stalker!" she laughs.(now I have nothing against mickie, she is my idol so…)Mickie turns around, "You know what Trish, just because I wasn't a whore and the biggest slut of the century…doesn't mean I can't beat you!" Trish tries to hit Mickie but Beth stops her.

"Wait Trish! I think your forgetting the girl who hit me in the head with her boot, cost me my women's championship, and gave up to me because she is to weak…" Melina laughs, "¿Qué puedo decir u lo merecía ..." Beth, "I'm sorry I don't speak Mexican talk…" Melina, "Exactly." Beth touchs Melina's face, "You want to say that in a language I understand?" Melina, "Don't touch me!" Beth, "Why what are you gonna do about it?" J.M., "She said give it a rest!" Beth backs off. Joey, "You don't need to fight your girlfriends battles, when you can't even fight your own." J.M., "Your right this is MY girlfriend and I can do whatever I want with MY girlfriend. When was last to had a girlfriend? Not including the time u tried to steal someone else's girlfriend…" Randy, "Hey, hey! SHUTUP! We all know…they cant do anything but talk!"

J.C., "You know what we'll see who will be talking at No Mercy." Randy, "You know what Cena, we could take you anytime, anywhere." Cena, "Oh is that right…well how about…right now!" Cena hits Joey and Melina hits Beth! It's a full out brawl! Stephanie comes down the hall, "That's enough, that's enough! You will settle this at No Mercy! Now all of you back to the locker rooms now!" They all leave but the men have to hold the women back. **END SEGMENT**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND SHORT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
